Everything You See Isn't Real
by chocolate splash
Summary: Edward is a popular actor, the most sought out hero and the hottest bachelor on the current record. Isabella is an up and coming actress, chosen to do her first film where she has a main role. Only, she is the Villain. So why is the Heroine, Tanya Denali, so pissed off at Isabella. All Human characters in a Romance, Comedy and Drama set.


Everything You See Isn't Real

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am just using the characters as personalized by the author.**

EPOV

"Edwaaard"

"Edwaard"

"Heya Edward. Look here"

My everyday life. Being an actor is not all rainbow and sunlight. In fact, I rarely get to see the sunlight. The fans are both a blessing and a curse. They are the ones who motivate me to do my job at my best, and yet depress me to feel like I'm a prisoner for life.

But right now, its not the fans that are disturbing me. Its my tiny little sister, Alice, who is hopping over my bed early in the morning, disrupting my occasional peaceful sleep.

"Edward, get up, get up. You have to see this."

I just shook my head, burrowing my head into the pillow.

"Edward, I know you are awake now. Get up and listen to me and then you can continue your sleep."

Groaning, I turned my head to her and opened one eye. "Alice please. Let me sleep. I don't get this every day. I have just finished a movie."

She just smiled and shook her head. "Nope, Nothing doing. You have no other movie lined up yet. Now see this. You have been titled the 'Hottest Bachelor Alive' by the 'Shine' Magazine. It's the most popular one out there."

"And you felt teeling me this in the early hours of the day necessary, because?"

"Oh come on. Ain't it wonderful. They also reviewed that in your last film, 'Simpleton', you combined the comedy part as well the action very well."

All this nonsense. Not now. I snatched the magazine in her hands and stuffed it under my pillow, "Alice. Go. Now. I will listen to your nonsense later."

"But…"

My savior came in the form of my mother. "Alice. Let him sleep, dear. Just because you can work whenever you like doesn't mean he can too. I seldom get all three of you together. Don't fight now."

Alice just huffed and walked away. I muffled a 'thank you, mom' in my pillow and was back to sleep.

Later, when I was down in the kitchen having my breakfast, my other sibling, Emmett, pounded on my peace.

"Brother, tell me, why am I finding a girl magazine under your pillow. Cannot get enough of yourself? Or is it the chicks on the 3rd, 18th, 27th page that has you all pumping in private. Wow you seem desperate. That's why I always tell you that you need to get laid. You never listen."

"Mommmm… See what Em is saying."

My siblings snickered beside me as mom came out of the kitchen with a jug of juice. She was smiling too.

"Why did you give them as siblings to me. Couldn't you give me more mature and less energetic ones." I pouted at her.

She just laughed, "Stop pouting Edward. I wonder who will marry you if they know the real you. You are such a kid yourself. In fact, all of you are. I swear you all have it off Carlisle."

We all groaned as we thought of our father. Actually our whole family was successfully crazy. I am an actor. My brother, Emmett is a national football player. My sister, Alice is a popular fashion designer. My mom is an interior designer. And father runs the 'Cure and Care' hospital, aside from being a emergency surgeon himself.

But while we are all serious and dedicated to work, at home it is a completely different scenario. We like to pull each other's leg, mock them, and laugh. A lot. I guess we all need that to remain grounded in our busy lives. At home, we are just Cullens.

Coming bacj to point, our father was a very serious and strict head in the hospital. He covers it up by being a complete buffoon at home. None of us can compete with him. Being the youngest sibling and the target of most gossip, I am more of the bearer of the jokes that the maker. But then again, I won't have my family any other way. Not after thye personalities I have to encounter at the sets.

What a movie projects the characters as is nothing like the actual actors. I find a few who are down to earth. But not many, especially the lead actors. Just because they are on the film shouldn't give them superiority, but it does. It is frustrating. But I actually enjoy working with the production team. It is always fun with them.

**Please Review what you think of the story.**


End file.
